They Speak
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: Crazy story... Ben's aliens talk to each other within the Omnitrix. Nuff said. [Rated for swearing][Complete! The sequel, They Live, coming soon!]
1. They Live

**They Speak**

**A Ben 10 Story**

* * *

The voices are talking...

In short, Ben's aliens talk to each other inside the realm of the Omnitrix and a small conflict with one who used to be their own. Nuff said.

Takes place before _Secret of the Omnitrix_, meaning no Eye Guy and Way Big.

_**I don't own Ben 10!**_

_**Rated for swearing. You were warned.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Deep inside the Omnitrix, way in the center piece that held what is known as the Omni Energy, voices could be heard...

"I'm bored!"

A humanoid fire alien—a Pyronite—was visible. It stretched its arms and yawned. It then looked around.

"You're always bored!" a metallic voice retorted. A blob-like alien—a Galvanic Mechomorph—became known, a smaller alien—a Galvan—visible on its shoulder.

"And we're tired of you saying it!" the Galvan added.

A rough growl interrupted them. They looked to the left to see a giant orange dog-like alien—a Vulpimancer—fighting with a wolf alien—a Loboan.

"Hey, come on now y'all!" a four-armed alien—a Tetramand—yelled, pulling apart the two fighting canine aliens with little effort. "Dog fighting is illegal!" He laughed a little at his own joke.

A diamond alien—a Petrosapien—was off to the side, saying nothing, fiddling with his fingers. They made a glass-like sound.

A blue and black streak appeared, and a lizard alien—a Kineceleran—stopped in front of the Galvanic Mechomorph. "Hey Upgrade," it said.

"XLR8," the Galvan said, tilting is head slightly to acknowledge the alien.

A giant bug—a Lepidopterran—flew over their heads, watching them with its four eyes. "Stinkfly is also bored!" Stinkfly shouted, referring to itself in the third person.

"I agrees!" a fish alien said. It was a Pisccis Volann.

"You agree, would be the correct term," an Arburian Pelarota—Cannon Bolt—corrected.

"Shut up! No one asked yous!" Ripjaws yelled.

Suddenly, a loud screeching was hear. A plant like alien—a Flourana—spoke.

"The Ectonurite wants out," he said quietly.

"He always does," XLR8 pointed out.

"His name is Ghostfreak you idiot!" a cloning alien—Ditto—corrected. "He was named..."

"We all are!" Fourarms reminded them.

"Ghostfreak, Ectonurite, they're one in the same!" Wildvine screamed back.

"No fighting," a mummy-like alien—Benmummy-told them gently. "Let us see what he wants."

"The same as always," the Gourmand—Upchuck—said, exasperated.

They slowly approached a cage made by the Omnitrix—specially out of its sacred Omni Energy. Inside was a repulsive-looking ghost—the notorious Ghostfreak.

"Let me out, you bastards!" he shouted.

"Oo, he used a naughty word!" Stinkfly said mockingly.

"The Omnitrix will not let you out," a monster-like alien—Benvicktor—said. "If it does, you will once again attempt to control The Master."

"He's a ten-year-old human!" Ghostfreak said. "_I_ used to be your master!" He glared at Benwolf and Benmummy. "And you two! How dare you betray me for a little brat!"

Benwolf reached through the energy of the cage. It would not hurt him, but it would hurt Ghostfreak. He grabbed the ghost by the neck and pulled him close. "Listen here, ass. Do not dare insult The Master. He will destroy you, and we will not hesitate to help Him."

"The Master controls all of us," Ditto said, nodding. "We are all a part of Him, and He uses us for good."

"You are all bits and pieces of DNA, trapped inside a watch attached to a little human!" Ghostfreak spat. "You can all burn away in the heat of a supernova, and go to hell!"

"Aw," Fourarms said in a mock-sweet voice. He tried to make a sympathetic face. "Look who already did."

They all laughed.

Walking off, Ditto created a clone, in order to watch over the Ectonurite. This was Ditto's job, as long as he was still contained in the Omni Energy.

"And, we begin at the beginning of today and now," Heatblast said, using his odd way of explaining things. "I am bored and wish for some excitement to allow myself the pleasure of being un-bored."

"Damn, you talks funny," Ripjaws said.

Suddenly, a buzz went through the realm. All faces looked up, including Ghostfreak.

"The Master is choosing!" Upgrade yelled. He picked Grey Matter off his shoulder and set the tiny alien on the 'floor'.

Once by one, several of the aliens were surrounded with a faint green silhouette. Then, one began to glow fiercely green—Stinkfly. He vibrated his wings...

And he vanished. Each alien was rooted to the spot, while Stinkfly was gone.

* * *

Stinkfly was used to save a man from a falling lift. With a few minutes to spare, he had saved the man and then flown off, this time, not saying for his heroic treatment. Of course, no one would want to give the treatment to a giant...bug... 

Stinkfly returned to the Omni Energy. He looked proud of himself. "The Master is very talented. He saved a human falling from they sky."

"It's raining humans?" Benwolf asked is horror.

"No, it fell from a building," Stinkfly responded.

"Oh."

"You retard!" Benmummy shouted suddenly. He laughed.

"Don't call me a retard, Mr. Bandage Man!" Benwolf retorted.

"Technically, I'm not a man," the mummy alien responded, folding his arms.

Wildmutt let out a yip.

"Stop arguing, you two," Grey Matter translated for the dog alien.

Diamondhead _finally_ spoke. "Yeah, everyone. We're all one in the same, so shut the hell up and _stop freaking arguing_!"

"Oh, look who's got a mouth on them," Ghostfreak shouted from his 'cell'.

"I wouldn't be talking!" the Petrosapien shouted back.

"Damn it!" The curse came from XLR8. "Will everyone shut the hell up?! I'm getting a headache!"

"Then plugs your ears and work through it!" Ripjaws suddenly shouted.

"We're all trying!" Wildvine screamed back, his rough voice piercing the yelling.

Cannon Bolt held out a giant hand and clenched his claws into a ball unworthy of being called a fist. "Everyone! Shut up! Just shut up! Stop with the cussing, yelling, and arguing!"

Then, a flash of green electricity appeared. The inner turmoil did something with the Omni Energy...

* * *

Outside the watch, Ben was just leaving the RV when it happened. The Omnitrix suddenly let out a giant discharge of energy, forcing Ben back into the RV. He cracked his head on the counter opposite the door, and slowly slid to the floor. 

"Ben!" Max shouted, coming to his grandson's side. "Are you okay?"

Ben blearily nodded.

* * *

All aliens were frozen. Then, one finally spoke. 

"_Idiots_!" Wildvine shouted. "You hurt The Master!"

"QUIET!!!"

All fell silent. The quietest of them, Diamondhead, yelled. A hush fell over them as they looked to the crystalline alien. Even Ghostfreak stopped his usual psychotic ranting.

"We must not argue," Heatblast finally said. "Like Diamondhead said, we're all one in the same, all here to serve The Master, and He would not like us like this. We would be a disgrace to Him."

"Truce, everyone, please," Ditto said, almost panting from the force of his headache.

"Let's all be friends again," Upchuck said, his tongues sliding around the inside of his mouth as he spoke.

"Truce," all the aliens said, the sound of all their voices together creating a very odd voice combination. Wildmutt growled an affirmative, adding to the odd sound.

"By the way," Benvicktor said. "Why did we start all this?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

Heatblast whined. "I'm bored."

Fourarms snapped his fingers. "That's it. Now, I think we all deserve this..."

They all turned on the Pyronite.

"Shut up!" they all yelled in unison. Heatblast, so to say, finally shut up.

* * *

I know. That was a bit unreal, this could never happen, but I did it anyway! I tried to equalize the aliens and when they spoke and were mentioned.

Maybe I'll do more. Anyone want more?


	2. They Argue

**They Speak**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**More cursing! It seems funnier that way... Short chapter; BEWARE!**

* * *

"Damn," Heatblast muttered. "Two days and not a word from The Master." 

"He probably has nothing to use us for," Diamondhead said, coming up to the Pyronite. "I mean, He is a hero."

"A ten-year-old hero," Grey Matter reminded them. "He likes to use us for His own personal reasons."

"You're all pawns!" Ghostfreak yelled hysterically from his cell. "Pawns! Damn it!"

Ditto glared at him. "Shut up."

"What's He doing?" Upgrade murmured to himself, his lone eye closed.

"Who?" Stinkfly asked.

"The Master," was the response.

"He's watching the Interplanetary Televised Broadcast Sessions."

Fourarms looked at the mechanical alien, confusion in his four eyes. "TV?"

"Maybe we's can watch some of the television," Ripjaws suggested.

"The Omni Energy reformed to the wish, creating...a small television screen. They all looked toward it. It showed what Ben was doing, outside the Omnitrix. He had no idea the watch was actually...watching him.

"He's watching South Park again..." Cannon Bolt said.

Grey Matter shook his head.

"No, that's Family Guy," Ditto corrected.

"No, South Park."

"Family Guy."

"South Park!"

"Family Guy!"

"You retards are arguing again," Wildvine said, pointing out the obvious. "He's watching TV. Does it matter what program?"

"He's ten," Upchuck said. "I don't think He should be watching those kinds of shows..."

"What are you?" Benmummy asked, his green eyes narrowing at the little green alien. "A human...or a Gourmand?"

"A Gourmand."

"Then you have no rights saying what humans can and can't do," Benvicktor finished.

Finally, Upgrade began to glow faintly with green light. He vanished.

Each alien was rooted to the spot, and the 'screen' vanished. Each alien groaned in protest, but could do nothing. Ultimately, the Omnitrix was their master.

Each had their own thoughts during this time...

Heatblast: _Fire...fire...must play with fire..._

Wildmutt: _Bones... -pant, pant, pant-_

Diamondhead: _I have rock-hard abs. In your face, Bo Flex!_

XLR8: _Good thing I don't have hair..._

Grey Matter: _E equals mc². The Galvans used that first._

Fourarms: _One...two...three... Shit! What comes after three? I need to know how many arms I have!!!_

Stinkfly: _Why did he name me Stinkfly?_

Ripjaws: -_**Jaws**__ music-_

Ghostfreak: _Bastards. I'm still locked up, why the hell would I tell you what I'm thinking about... Oh shit._

Cannon Bolt: _Rollin', rollin'..._

Wildvine: _Must...find...water... Dying from lack of water... Oh. Wait. Never mind!_

Benwolf: _I want to destroy Ghostfreak._

Benmummy: _I wanna strangle Ghostfreak._

Benvicktor: _I want to watch Benmummy and Benwolf kill Ghostfreak. Then throw his body at the Sun._

Upchuck: _-munch... munch...-_

* * *

As Ben used Upgrade to merge with the TV to stop the screen from flickering, he had a sudden thought come to him. 

"Why is there Jaws music playing in my head?"

* * *

**This part is for you Ben x Gwen fans. I'm not really a fan of it. I don't mind it and I respect that people see them as a couple. I won't say, "No way! They won't end up together!" I say they could, or could not.**

* * *

"You sick freak!" Ditto pushed Benwolf away. "The Master...end up with his cousin?? Are you fucking crazy?" 

"I think they make a rather cute couple," Benwolf answered calmly. "They're cute together."

"They're related!" Now Upchuck was in the conversation, having eavesdropped for a few minutes. "What is that called on Earth?"

"Incest?" Upgrade told him.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"I believe that is illegal," Grey Matter said, crossing his tiny arms.

"But they make such a cute couple!" Benwolf said. "So cute."

"And, like, so totally _against the law!_" Wildvine said.

The other aliens crowded around. "I agree with Benwolf," Heatblast said. "They do look cute together, but it will never happen. 'Sides, The Master _hates_ females."

"And He's a hero," Stinkfly reminded them. "They will never end up together."

"Well that puts a stick up the ass of my plans," Benwolf growled.

"Besides, what coulds you do?" Ripjaws questioned. "We are stuck inside here—not that that's bad—with no way out. The only time we get out is when The Master is in control of our DNA."

The others stared at him. "Wow, that's the smartest thing you ever said," Diamondhead said.

"Shut the hell up!" Benwolf threw a hard punch at the crystalline alien, only to hear a sickening crack. He pulled his fist away and held it to him, yelling in pain.

Diamondhead wasn't even fazed. "Idiot."

"Ass," Benwolf retorted. He trotted off, followed by Heatblast, Wildmutt, Benmummy and Benvicktor, all who agreed with him (actually, only Heatblast agreed, barely. Wildmutt hangs out around Benwolf because he is the only other dog-like alien and Benmummy and Benvicktor are in his gang from when they were in Ghostfreak's crew).

* * *

Ugh. Okay, chapter up! Next chapter on its way; any requests?


	3. They Wonder

**They Speak**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**_Oh, God, this was a short and dumb chapter..._**

* * *

Today, in _They Speak_, we shall do the following:

Attempt at reading Wildmutt's mind...

Make fun of all the villains The Master has fought.

* * *

"Benwolf!" Stinkfly looked pissed. "Stop with the narration!!"

Benwolf smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

* * *

Mission: Slightly Impossible

"Wildmutt! Come here, boy!"

Wildmutt perked up at a robotic voice called him. Panting, his tongue handing out of his mouth, he ran over to where all the other aliens were.

"We're gonna read your mind!" Heatblast exclaimed joyfully.

Wildmutt just panted.

_Attempt One_

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Stinkfly asked.

"Usually people can tell what a dog is thinking by the way its tail wags," Wildvine informed them.

They all glared at the plant alien.

"What?"

"No tail, you retard!" Benmummy said.

"Oh."

_Attempt Two_

"Or by the look is its eyes," Benwolf pointed out.

"What, are we all freaking stupid?" Heatblast said. "He doesn't have eyes!"

"I thinks he does have gills," Ripjaws reminded them.

"Okay," Benvicktor said. "How 'bout you read his gills and see what you can see in them! No? Didn't think so!" He turned away and muttered, "Ass..."

_Attempt Three_

Upgrade placed a hand on the (stupid) dog alien's forehead. "Maybe I can read his mind..."

"Are you kidding me?" Grey Matter laughed from his shoulder. "You don't have telepathy!"

Upgrade's eye dimmed. "Ghostfreak does."

The other aliens shouted immediately. "No fucking way are we going to that moron!" XLR8 shouted. "He's evil!"

A small clapping of hands sounded above the chorus of voices, and they all looked over to Ghostfreak, who was still in his 'cell'.

"Very well done, Kineceleran," he said to XLR8. "You've pointed out the obvious. Your species is always good at that."

Fourarms had to hold XLR8 back from charging at Ghostfreak; even with the Tetramand's superior strength, all the others had to help.

_Attempt Four_

Benwolf spoke in a very basic canine language to Wildmutt, who answered back with a loud roar. Their howls grew louder until the other aliens couldn't take it anymore.

Finally, both canines abruptly stopped, and Benwolf trotted over to the others. Ditto said something inaudible.

"So?" Cannon Bolt asked. "What'd he say?"

"Well, Vulpimancers don't really like talking, so he said to me, 'Stop yelling at me!'."

The others fell to the ground, exasperated.

When they did, Wildmutt stared at all of them. Then, his mouth formed into what seemed to be a smile, and he snickered.

* * *

Villainous Idiots

"Why does Kevin so ugly?"

The random question came from Upgrade. Everyone looked at the mechanical alien.

"He's a...what do they call them?" Heatblast said thoughtfully. "An amalgamation...of all of us."

"Big word," Stinkfly said, putting a hand to his head, dizzy.

"He has, like, six freaking arms!" Ditto joined in.

"Two of Wildmutt's," Grey Matter said.

"One of mine," Diamondhead pointed out.

"And one of Heatblast's," XLR8 finished. "Wait, didn't you say six arms?"

The others ignored him and began talking once again.

"And Vilgax," Upchuck said. "He's like some walking squid on steroids."

"And some other undefined illegal drugs," Grey Matter said quietly, chuckling as he did so.

"Illegal drugs?" Ripjaws echoed. "Why would he takes those from Earth?"

The others stared at him blankly.

"Idiot," a voice whispered.

"And, then, we have the drug-case of them all," Fourarms said, sending a rude gesture in Ghostfreak's direction (with all four hands!). "What prescriptions are _you_ on?"

Ghostfreak huffed indignantly. "I am on no human intoxications, you fools," he said.

"Oh, so you're just ass ugly?" Diamondhead muttered.

All the aliens laughed.

"I am not!" Ghostfreak yelled.

"You looked better with that cover on so no one could see your face," Benvicktor said. "Why'd you rip it off? Why'd you have to kill all of us with your ugly self?"

"You maimed the world!" Cannon Bolt yelled.

There was another group laugh.

"Dammit," Ghostfreak cursed.

"Aw, he's upset!" Wildvine said.

Ghostfreak would have lunged at them, if he could. But he couldn't. So he just sat there, restraining himself from attacking, his arms crossed.

"You look like a corpse," came Benmummy's voice.

"So do you!" Ghostfreak yelled back.

Benmummy's emerald eyes blinked. "Then I'm frightened to even think about calling you kin."

"What about a kiln?" Ghostfreak threatened, losing his touch.

"The only fire hot enough to kill me is a star," the mummy alien informed him. "And, if I recall...I burn, you burn."

* * *

I know, short chapter. I'll come up with something soon!

I would do this for a Ben 10 video on YouTube if I had clips...and knew how to make such a video. I'm not good at them.


	4. They Meet

**They Speak**

**

* * *

**

This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but they would be too short, so I put them together. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four: They Meet**

Ben looked around. The sky was green, dotted by moving black dots. He didn't know where he was, but he also didn't know why the Omnitrix wasn't on his arm.

"Oh my god!!!" came a shrill scream.

He turned around to see—yes—Heatblast staring at him.

"Holy fucking god!" he screamed again. "It's _The Master_!!"

Ben suddenly was aware of all of his aliens now crowded around him.

"Holy shit, it is him!" another voice—Stinkfly—shouted, right next to his ear. He winced.

"How did The Master get inside the Omni Energy?" Upchuck asked, looking up at Ben curiously.

"_Well, we meet again...Ben."_

All eyes turned to Ghostfreak, who was floating in his cramped cell, his arms crossed smugly.

Ben's eyes widened. "Ghostfreak? Wait, where am I?"

"Why, dear boy, you are within that stupid watch that is on your wrist," Ghostfreak answered. He chuckled. "Or, should I say, should have on your wrist."

"What's going on?"

"I told you. You're inside the Omnitrix."

"Hey!" Ben started as he heard his own voice cut in. He turned around to see Upgrade standing behind him, with Grey Matter on his shoulder. "Leave Him alone."

"Yeah," Benwolf cut in. "Leave Him alone you bitch!"

Ben was still confused. He knew he must be dreaming, but it seemed so real...

"Why?" Ghostfreak asked in a mocking tone. "He ultimately controls all of you; wouldn't you all want revenge?"

"He uses us for good, asshole," Benvicktor said. "That's okay with us."

There were murmurs of agreement.

Then, Ben spoke again. "Yeah, Ghostfreak. But you only continued the torment by touching the Omnitrix again before I killed you."

There were cheers from the aliens. "Yeah!" Ditto said, slapping Ben on the back. "You tell 'im!"

Ben stumbled forward. "Okay, this must be a dream," he said, rubbing the spot on his back where Ditto had slapped him.

"Hell yeah it is!" Benmummy cheered.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, mostly," Upgrade said slowly.

Ben stared.

"Holy shit dude," Wildvine said.

"Um..." Ben shifted his foot uncertainly.

"This is awkward," Upchuck muttered.

"Really," Ripjaws agreed.

"Okay I'm leaving," Ben said forcefully. He turned and walked off in a random direction. All the aliens watched him go.

"Where's He going?" Ditto whispered to no one in particular.

"Don't ask me," Benvicktor said. "I have no clue."

Upgrade snorted. "That's a first."

* * *

Heatblast laughed as he watched the 'screen'. It showed Ben, falling from the sky after just losing the power given to him by the form of Stinkfly.

"Again!" he yelled. The footage replayed itself—Ben transforming back to normal and landing in the woods.

"Again!" It replayed again.

Heatblast burst out laughing. "AGAIN!!"

It replayed again.

"Hey..." Stinkfly was heard, crossing his arms. "That's not nice."

"But it's funny," Benvicktor pointed out.

"I didn't have enough time to land!" Stinkfly said indignantly.

"Still funny," Wildvine said as the footage replayed itself.

Heatblast snickered. "I never would have known that the Omnitrix records everything that happens with The Master during his life."

"It spies on him," Upgrade said slowly.

"Every second of the day?" Benwolf asked.

Upgrade nodded.

Suddenly, Benwolf burst into a fit of laughter. "What's wrong?" Grey Matter asked, worried.

No one received and answer as Benwolf kept laughing.

Then, Grey Matter realized why he was laughing. "You sick freak!" he yelled after the Loboan.

* * *

I'm demented for writing this.


End file.
